


Will you be my...?

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Booty Call, F/M, Phone Sex, Smut Eventually, not sure where this is heading, there will definitely awkwardness, unclear relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: This is loosely tied to 'You're cordially invited' but can be read as a standalone, too.Poppy and Tora still try to figure out what kind of relationship they have. Smut, fluff and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Poppy Wilkes/Tora
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I had in mind when I had the first idea and I don't know where I want this to end - well, in bed probably. Or on the couch. Smut. There will definitely be smut. Anyway, don't expect too much plot.

Erdene’s eyes sparkled as she pressed Poppy for details.  
“Come on, Pops, you can’t tell me all you did was cuddle.”  
“I never said that,” Poppy objected, hunched over some paperwork to evade Erdene’s sharp gaze.  
“He stayed over night, so you must have done something. Just nod when I say the right thing.” With her feet on the desk Erdene leaned back into her office chair. “You kissed.”  
Poppy sighed, but nodded slowly.  
“Ha! I knew it!” Arms crossed behind her back Erdene savored her little win. “You made out.”  
Again Poppy nodded, her nose almost brushing over the paper. She would die of embarrassment if this went on. Not literally, of course, but if any more blood rushed into her face, she would at least faint.  
“Did you get naked?”  
Poppy squeaked, almost choking on her own memories of that night. If only she had never mentioned anything.  
“Well? Did you?” Erdene kept asking. Poppy’s forehead pushed some papers aside.  
“I take that as a yes.” More than happy with the answer Erdene sat up. “Did he get you off?”  
Poppy prayed for a hole in the ground to open and just swallow her whole. It didn’t. She whimpered. Moved her head once up and down.  
“Atta girl! Did you get him off, too?”  
That was a tricky question. Poppy thought back to that Christmas Eve in her apartment, how peacefully Tora had slept in her bed afterwards.  
“I - guess?”  
“You - you guess? How can you not be sure about that? It’s pretty obvious with guys, you know?” Erdene’s perfectly shaped eyebrow raised as she stared at Poppy.  
“I know.” Sulking was wasted on Erdene in that state so Poppy just sighed and hid her face in her palms. “It’s just - you’re asking the wrong questions.”  
“And what would be the right question?”  
Poppy gnawed on her bottom lip.  
“Well, he did get off, but I didn’t do much about that.”  
For a precious second Erdene kept her mouth shut.  
“So… he jerked off in front of you?”  
Poppy shook her head.  
“Somewhere else?”  
Another shake off Poppy’s head.  
“Goddammit, girl, you know I love you, but stop keeping me in the dark!” Erdene jumped up and dashed towards Poppy’s desk.  
“We - we… we did it.” Poppy stressed the ‘it’ in an unmistakable way.  
“No. Way. You did it? With him? The hunk? That huge beast?!” A mixture of respect and happiness crossed over Erdene's face before she settled on a smug smile. “And? Was it good?”  
“It was - incredible,” Poppy whispered, afraid to set the paper around her aflame with the heat of her face.  
“Wow.” Erdene chuckled. “I have to admit, I didn’t think the bodyguard was proper boyfriend material, but I was mistaken. Good for you, Pops, you deserve some fun.”  
Boyfriend material. Poppy’s smile dimmed.  
“We - we are not dating. Not like being together dating. We just -” She shrugged, unsure how to put that into words. She didn’t even understand it herself, how could she explain it to others?  
“Wait, so he just wanted some fun and now he ditched you?!” From happy to furious Erdene only needed a split second. “This f#*%&!”  
“No, it’s not like that,” Poppy rushed to explain. “He calls me and texts me and all that, we talk like we always did. He’s just - busy ever since. And to be honest, I’m not sure what I want from this yet. I don’t want to dive headfirst into another relationship, not after what happened with Julri-”  
“Yeah, that jerk is still on my list. I swear, if he ever see that ugly mutt, I’m going to-”  
“Dene, it’s okay.” Poppy smiled at her friend and shrugged. “He taught me a valuable lesson and although I could have done without it, I don’t need anyone to take care of him for me. If I want him to suffer, I will go and make him suffer myself.” Julri hadn’t been on her mind at all lately, only when she thought about why she couldn’t commit to anyone new right now.  
“Fine, back to the bodyguard-shaped elephant in the room. What are you going to do about him? I mean, do you like like him or is it just that he’s hot and you enjoy whatever that is between you?” Erdene perched on the edge of Poppy’s desk, leaning towards her conspiratorially.  
“Uhm…” If there was a right answer, Poppy didn’t know it. Knowing Erdene though, she better found an answer soon.  
The buzzing of her phone granted her a grace period.  
“Oh, it’s from Tora.”  
“What does he say?” Erdene craned her neck and blew a strand of purple-pink hair from her eyes.  
Poppy opened the messenger app.  
“Got time Sunday night? Dinner?”  
“Pops... “ A quick glance at the calendar on Poppy’s desk made Erdene beam.  
Poppy was already typing her reply. “Hm?”  
“Do you know what day Sunday is?”  
“No. Did I forget something?” She looked up and met Erdene’s sparkling eyes before she followed Erdene’s hint and glanced at the calendar, too.  
“Oh my…”  
“Even if you won’t tell me what that between you is, you should find an answer until your Sunday dinner. I don’t think he invites you to a Valentine’s date just because you’re such a good lay.”  
Poppy blanched. Valentine’s Day. Tora wanted to have dinner with her on Valentine’s Day.  
She closed the app without sending her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy needs answers and Tora is being smug about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... this chapter is still pretty tame. But we are getting there ;)

Tora cleaned his plate and glanced at his phone again. She had read his message, there were these two colored check marks, but she hadn’t replied. Maybe she was busy. Maybe she didn’t want to have dinner with him again. Why was she so fickle? And why couldn’t he just forget about her?  
“You want another serving?” Alice poured him some more tea, eyes flitting between the stack of plates and his face back and forth.   
“Nah, I’m full. Thanks.”   
She muttered something under her breath, eyes lighting up when he checked his phone again.   
“Does your little lady friend play hard to get?” With a chuckle Alice cleared away his plates.  
“None of your goddamn business.” His mood was already hitting rock bottom after another job for Vince, he didn’t need Alice to rub salt into his yearning heart. Not that he would ever admit he had a heart in the first place.   
“So, will you bring her here on Sunday?” She wiped the counter with a cloth, pretending not to be interested in his answer.   
“Dunno why ya even offered, but if ya gonna cook something special for her, sure.” He reached for his wallet and pulled out some bills. It was more than enough to settle the bill although she hadn’t given him a total yet.   
“You are an idiot. A big, grumpy idiot. But that little lady is cute and sweet and I will be damned if I let you mess that up. So bring her here and I will take care of everything else. After dinner, though, you are on your own. You do know what to do with a cute girl when you’re alone with her, don’t you? I’m just asking because you never brought one here before and I was starting to believe the rumors.” The wrinkles in her face deepend at her grin.   
“Yeah, yeah, treat her like a fuckin’ gentleman, I know. Ya drilled the whole ‘respect the ladies’ thing into my head just fine. Maybe that’s part of the problem.” He hadn’t met many women he would consider a lady anyway; not surprisingly considering where he usually hung out. None of those chicks had ever gotten under his skin like this hamster did, let alone in his heart.   
And now he waited for her reply like some stupid dog, wagging its tail.   
“It’s never a bad thing to let people important to you know that they are important. So stop sulking and make sure you get her here on Sunday.” Alice shooed him out. Poppy still hadn’t replied. 

“Don’t panic. You enjoy being with him, hell, you let him pop your cherry, so why are you freaking out over a Valentine’s date?”   
Erdene watched Poppy pacing the floor for minutes already.   
“I - I don’t know. He said he’s not boyfriend material and that’s fine with me. And he’s not exactly a romantic, although he can be pretty sweet.”   
Poppy gnawed on the nail of her right thumb; it was jagged already before Erdene reached out and slapped Poppy’s wrist lightly.   
“Then what’s the problem?” Erdene led Poppy back to her desk and pulled out a nail file.   
“I think it’s the going out part. I mean, have you looked at him? That man is an Adonis! His body, his face, even his stupid hair. When he smirks my knees get all wobbly and when he actually laughs -” Poppy slumped down, all tension gone from her body.   
“I still don’t get it,” Erdene admitted and attacked Poppy’s nail with the file, salvaging the remnants of it.   
“It’s just - he’s far out of my league. When we are out in public, everyone ogles him and then they look at me and I know what they are thinking: ‘What does a hottie like him want with a chick like her?’”   
“Girl, you are crazy. You look perfect just the way you are. You got those curves and the pretty eyes. Your face is so cute it makes me angry sometimes. And judging by how the hunk looks at you when you’re in the same room, I’d say he agrees with me.” Done with Poppy’s nail Erdene leaned back again. “So you better accept that invitation right now.”   
“But - what if he wants to take me to some fancy place? I don’t even have clothes for that and I would feel uncomfortable all the time and-”  
“How about you ask him about that instead of worrying? He likes you, Pops, he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable or get all panick-y over a date. You better learn how to communicate with your guy or your heart will explode at some point.”   
Back at home Poppy raided her closet and pulled everything out she considered fancy. It wasn’t much. Biting on her bottom lip she grabbed her phone and instead of typing a reply she dialed his number.   
It rang. Her heart pounded, almost painfully. What exactly should she say? She hadn’t thought this through.   
“Hey, Bobby.”   
She almost dropped her phone at the sound of his voice. “Oh, uhm, hi. I wasn’t sure if you would pick up.”   
“If I got the time to pick up when ya call, I will. Probably the only person I’ll never just go to voicemail.” He sounded tired and Poppy wondered if she had disturbed him. Maybe she should just have sent him a text after all. She sank down on her bed.   
“Okay… but if this is a bad time for me calling I can just-”  
“Sweetheart, your call is the best damn thing about this whole day. So stop worryin’. Did ya just call to ask if it’s a good time to call?”   
She could hear the smile in his voice and exhaled deeply.   
“No, you’re right. So, about that dinner invitation you sent me earlier…”   
“Ya don’t wanna?”   
There was a click and he inhaled deeply. Probably had just lit a cigarette.   
“That’s not it,” Poppy rushed to assure him. They hadn’t seen each other often lately, mostly at work with Quincey and Erdene and Jacob hanging around. Barely alone time. They texted and spoke on the phone a lot, but it wasn’t the same as actually spending time with each other. Now that she thought about it, they only had sex that one night. And they had made out in his car ocne, but it was too cramped to do much and -  
“I would love to go on a date with you. I was just wondering what kind of date.” Now that she thought about it, she really missed him. The few stolen kisses in the office pantry were a sorry substitute for actual intimacy. And not only the physical sort.   
“Dinner. Thought that was pretty clear.” Was he annoyed with her? He sounded annoyed.   
“It was. I was just wondering if you wouldn’t prefer to come to my place and I make dinner for us.” That way she knew exactly what to wear and that she wouldn’t embarrass him.   
“Sounds temptin’, but I think it’s my turn to take ya somewhere. Can’t make ya cook for me all the time after all.” The light chuckle told Poppy that he had relaxed a bit. So maybe he wasn't that annoyed. Only his answer didn’t help her at all.   
“Oh, okay. In that case, where are we going? You know, girls need a hint on the dress code.” She crossed her fingers and prayed it wasn’t too fancy.   
“Don’t worry ‘bout that, sweetheart. Just a small place. Wear something comfortable that makes ya feel good. Ya look great in anything, really.” His voice dropped when he added: “And really great out of everything, too.”   
Her cheeks grew hot at the memory of their shared night.   
“S-so do you.”   
“Oh. Now is this that kinda call?” The smooth transition from teasing to velvet-voiced seduction caught Poppy off guard.   
“What kind?” Pretending to be naive had saved her so often before, so Poppy resorted to well-known tactics.   
“The kinda late night call where ya ask what I’m wearin’ and I describe ya what I’m doin’.”   
Her mind played a whole movie for her, starring Tora and her own libido.   
“That - that was not exactly my plan, no…” Poppy’s throat was tight and dry. The moisture was needed elsewhere apparently.   
He chuckled again, low and promising.  
“Do ya wanna make it that kinda call?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has to decide what kind of call she's having with Tora at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, this was not what I had in mind for the story! Fine! So be it! I will add some more smut!

Her nervous laughter sounded strange, even to her own ears.   
“What?”  
“Come on, sweetheart,” Tora purred into the phone. “Here, lemme start. What are ya wearing right now?”   
Poppy looked down at herself. “Shorts and a tank top.”   
“No bra?”   
She was at home, why should she wear a bra? “No bra,” she confirmed.   
“Good. Are ya on the bed?”   
She could hear him shifting on some cushion, maybe his couch, maybe his bed.   
“Y-yes.”   
He hummed and Poppy’s heart pounded loud enough to drown out every sound except for his voice.   
“Lay back, sweetheart. Relax. We’re just playin’, if ya don’t like it, just tell me.” Guided by his words Poppy plopped on her bed. Once again she felt out of her element, he kept putting her in situations she had never thought she would end in.   
“Ya comfy?”   
“Uh-huh.” At least physically.   
“Good.” There was some more shifting on his end and Poppy waited patiently for him to tell her what to do next.   
“So, ya remember Christmas Eve?”  
Of course she did. Vividly, almost every night she closed her eyes. Images of him, naked, kissing all over her body, his hands on her skin, the intensity of his gaze…  
Poppy cleared her throat. “I do. It was - unforgettable.”   
His chuckle sounded through the phone. “That it was, sweetheart. Dammit, I get hard every time I think about it. About ya, how good ya smelled, how soft your skin was. How ya squirmed under my touch.”   
Her throat was dry, she closed her eyes and let his words dance all over her.   
“Wish I could touch ya right now.”   
Poppy whined in response. “I miss your touch,” she confessed. “I miss to kiss you.”   
It’s been a few days since they had seen each other.   
“Yeah? Tell me how much.” His breathing sped up, he sounded tense.   
“So much I touch myself every night, thinking of you.” Her breathless whisper made him groan.  
“Fuck yeah, good girl. Tell me ‘bout it. What do ya do? What do ya think about?”  
Poppy inhaled deeply, even her tank top seemed to be too much clothes all of sudden.   
“I think about how you undressed me… how you kissed me until I thought I was going to explode.”   
He grunted and Poppy sighed. “I - I loved how your hands cupped my breasts. Your hands are just - just perfect.”   
“Your tits are perfect,” Tora gave back. “Spilled outta my hands on all sides. So soft and heavy and round…”   
Poppy hummed, her free hand covering her breast, the warmth of her palm similar to his but not enough.   
“Ya touchin’ yourself?”   
Heat erupted in her face and belly at the same time. “I - uhm… kinda? When you talk to me I want to get touched so badly, but it feels strange doing this.”  
“Ya wanna stop?”   
Did she? There was a longing guiding her hand, one she just couldn’t get rid of. So she pressed on.   
“No… but don’t stop talking. Are you - are you touching yourself, too?”   
He grunted again. “Yeah… just rubbing my cock over my pants. You?”   
“I’m-” How could she be talking to him like this? How could she do this when he was listening? Poppy’s confusion grew, but so did her desire. “I’m playing with my nipple. It’s hard and almost aching.”   
“Hmm, sounds like it needs a break. Play with the other one instead,” he ordered. She could hear the sound of a zipper and another grunt.   
“Fuck, I wanna play with your tits… wanna lick and suck your nipples, wanna shove my cock right between your perfect tits.”   
Another surge of heat coursed through Poppy. She had never thought about that, but it sounded appealing. She kneaded her breast lightly and arched her back.   
“There’s so much I wanna show you… wanna try out what ya like and what makes ya go crazy.”   
A moan made it past her lips without her permission, but Poppy was too distracted by thoughts of what Tora could do to her to mind.   
“I want ya to put your hand down your panties,” he instructed, his voice hoarse and demanding. Poppy complied.   
“Are ya wet? Tell me.”   
Her finger easily slid down her folds.   
“Yes…”   
“Good girl. Now listen, we can keep playin’ like this…”  
“Or?” she asked, curious of what he had in mind.  
“I could be there in ten, fifteen max. Ya want to play with yourself or ya want me to play with ya?”   
Poppy opened her eyes. A glance at the clock told her it was almost 11pm. She had work tomorrow. She decided she didn’t care.   
“I want you to come and touch me,” she whispered, her heart beating furiously, thighs clenching at the thought of Tora between them again.   
“Fuck yeah, I will. Keep touchin’ yourself and stay on the phone. I want ya to be ready for me when I get there.”  
She could hear him move around, the jingling of his keys, how he slammed the door shut behind himself.   
“Still there, sweetheart?” He was panting slightly and Poppy felt a rush of pride at the thought of him hurrying over. For her.  
“I’m still here. What should I do?”  
“I need ya to loosen up. Can ya put a finger in? Slowly.”   
Poppy wriggled out of her shorts and panties. She heard a car engine roar to life and giggled, anticipation and arousal clouding her mind.   
“Sweetheart?”   
“I’m here. Just doing what you told me.” She bit her bottom lip and once again was reminded of how small her fingers were in comparison to his. This just wouldn’t do it.   
When she heard tires screeching she paused.   
“Tora, you better get her in one piece. If you crash that car now, I will be really angry.”  
“Don’t worry, that just was a red light. Keep movin’ that hand. And if ya think you’re good, add a second finger.”   
That was much better already and still not enough. Poppy rocked against her own hand, the other hand holding her phone against her ear.   
“Let me hear ya, all the pretty noises you make,” Tora growled and revved the car engine.  
Poppy gasped. “I don’t - don’t want you to get distracted from the road.” Focusing on her words became more and more an impossible task. She’d rather just focus on his voice, on the way his breath hitched when she moaned, on his muttered encouragements to keep going.   
“Ya wanna make yourself cum? Or do ya wanna wait for me?”   
It had been so much better when he had touched her, but she wasn’t sure if she could hold on until he was there. Was this a test? Could she pick the wrong option?   
“I - I don’t know…” She slumped down, her hand stilled its motion.   
“Hey, sweetheart, don’t worry. Just do what feels good. Gonna be there soon.”   
How long were they on the phone already? Poppy had lost track of time. She inhaled deeply, held her breath in her lungs for a few heartbeats and allowed it to stream out again, some of the nerves and tension leaving her body with it. This restlessness, the strange longing would end soon and Tora would take care of her.   
With that reassuring thought she slipped out of her top and grabbed a short kimono so she wouldn’t have to open the door completely naked.   
There was a confusing moment when she could hear the car pull into the parking lot, the sound of the door falling shut both from downstairs and through the phone. Her heart jumped and there was a tingling in her belly and below. The knock on the door wasn’t even necessary; Poppy unlocked and opened it before Tora could even finish knocking. There he stood, phone pressed against his ear, golden eyes taking her in from head to toe.   
He lowered his phone, ended the call and put it away before he stepped inside.   
“Now, sweetheart, what were we talking about?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booty call gone right :D

Throwing her insecurities overboard Poppy threw her arms around him, got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Hard. He chuckled as his hands found her hips, his fingers bunching the thin fabric of her kimono.   
“Could get used to a greetin’ like this,” he muttered and walked her backwards a few steps. Poppy’s hand flew over his jacket, searching for the zipper without stopping kissing him. She hummed against his lips, if it would make him visit her more often, she would always welcome him in a kimono. Without panties on.   
Together they got rid of his jacket and Poppy immediately went for the hem of his shirt.   
“Fuck, so impatient... I like that.” He helped her, pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor before he cupped her ass and hoisted her up. Poppy yelped and wrapped her legs around him, self-conscious due to her lacking panties. But when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, slowly rocking his hips against her, the worries melted away.   
Tora fumbled with the belt of her kimono and slipped his hands under the fabric, kneading the supple flesh of her ass. Her bare breasts pressed against his firm chest, warm and soft against cool skin.   
“Ya know how hard it made me, listening’ to ya touchin’ yourself?” he rasped and nibbled at the skin under her ear.   
“Show me,” she panted back, squirming in his hold.   
The tempting idea of just unzipping his pants and sinking into her was almost overwhelming, his fingers dug into her skin as he fought to stay in control and not just give into his urges.   
“Shit, sweetheart… ya playin’ with fire.”   
He set her down again, took her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants.   
“Feel this? That’s what ya doin’ to me.”   
His intense gaze sent shivers down her spine, the feeling of his hard cock against her palm a wild pride through her whole body.   
“Take that off,” she ordered, fumbling for the button and zipper of his pants. All the talking in the phone, all of the little scenarios she had played out in her head when she had touched herself lately had eaten away her patience. She wanted him naked. Sliding both hands under the fabric of his dress pants she found his warm skin and nothing else.   
“Going commando?” Boldly groping his firm ass Poppy blinked up to him.   
“Thought I’d save us some time.” He stepped out of the pants and toed off his socks while Poppy used the moment to inch backwards, away from him and closer to the couch/bed.   
She let the kimono slip from her shoulders and flashed him a challenging smile.   
He was a tiger, but she wasn’t just unaware prey. She lured him in, enticed him, her mixture of eagerness and innocence was like a drug to him. He needed it, needed her again, already addicted after having a first taste of her.   
Poppy once again watched in awe how gracefully Tora stalked closer, his tattoos shifting as his muscles moved. She crawled backwards on her bed, settling against the headboard.   
“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” He put one knee on the mattress, the other leg still on the floor while he watched her intently. His tiger leg tattoo distracted her from his question, it looked taut just like the whole man wearing it.  
“The plan? Well, I thought we could have sex,” Poppy slowly answered, unsure where she might have been too vague.   
He scoffed. “Yeah, that much is clear. Any hard limits?”   
She blinked. “Oh. That. Yeah… okay, so, I’m not super confident when it comes to the whole oral sex department. And, and the other thing… you know… butt sex?” Her voice reached a pitch that almost cut through glass.   
Tora’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped. She couldn’t mean-  
“I don’t want to try that, either,” she quickly added. He exhaled and nodded.   
“Sure thing. Anything else?”   
“Just - wear a condom?” This was important talk but it dampened the mood a bit for her.   
“That’s a given, sweetheart.” Tora dropped forwards, his hands on the mattress he crawled closer. His fingertips brushed her ankle, from there his hands wandered up her legs to her knees. She parted them, allowing him to settle between them, pulling him in for more kisses. His hard cock pressed against her mound as he lowered his body onto hers. He kissed her until she got dizzy, until she needed to break away for some air. His lips traveled down her neck, one hand cupping and kneading her breast.   
“That good?”   
She peeked at him, how he looked up at her, his golden eyes darkened by lust. With a breathless whine she nodded; the weight of his hand, the warmth of his skin were just what she needed.   
He hummed and ducked his head, his tongue flicking her nipple briefly before he circled it. Poppy arched into his caress, hands buried in her sheets, holding on for dear life.   
Tora switched to the other side, closed his lips around the dusty pink nub and sucked lightly.   
Heat and electricity coursed through her body and pooled in her core. Only when he pulled back Poppy dared to take a deep breath again. Tora didn’t give her much of a reprieve; he licked and nipped his way down her belly, dragged lips and teeth over the curve of her hips and when she tensed, skipped her pussy and kissed his way down her thighs instead.   
Poppy’s patience had a limit, though. She opened her arms and made grabby hands at him, paired with her whimpered ‘Tora’ she tested his self control.   
“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so hot and so damn cute…”  
“I want you here with me,” she pouted. He dropped his forehead against her leg, inhaled deeply to regain some calm and scooted upwards, but this time next to her.   
As soon as he was close enough she cupped his face and kissed him greedily, the taste of her skin still on his lips.   
His hand slipped between her thighs, found her wet and ready but he was determined to properly prepare her. Poppy rocked against his hand, losing her mind as lust and need clouded her mind. When she couldn’t take the teasing anymore - because what else was it that he was doing? - she shifted, pushed him on his back and straddled him.   
“Feelin’ bold tonight?” His chuckle faded when she reached over to the small drawer and pulled out a condom.  
This was different to practising with a banana, she realised when she ripped the wrapper open. First of all, she could hurt him.   
Poppy scooted back just enough to have good access to Tora’s cock. She wrapped her free hand around it, it was rock hard, hot and huge. She held it steady and put the condom on top. It took her a bit of fumbling but she managed to roll it down. When she looked up she found him with his hands crossed behind his head, watching her.   
“I - I want to be on top.” Her throat was dry and she swallowed thickly.   
“Go for it, sweetheart. Take what ya need.”   
Poppy positioned herself, only paused when he reached down to hold his cock in place for her. It wasn’t like in her books; she had to wriggle a bit to get his cock into place, but when it nudged her entrance she slowly sank down.   
This felt so different from their first time. Still a tight fit, though. But now she could control just how deep he would go, and how fast.   
She raised and lowered her hips, both hands on his chest, searching for a good rhythm. Tora had one hand on her hip, the other slipped between their bodies. Poppy’s gasp told him he had found his goal, with every roll of her hips she rocked with her clit against his thumb. Her nails dug into his skin, her legs trembled as she sped up, chasing that sweet release that just seemed out of reach. Already on edge from touching herself to his instructions over the phone and with all the pent-up longing it only took her a few more rolls of her hip until the tension in her core ignited into an all-consuming fire of bliss and satisfaction. She rode out the waves, eyes closed, head thrown back, before she slumped down into his arms. Sweaty, panting but fully sated Poppy melted against his body, her face in the crook of his neck. Tora gave her some time to catch her breath, one hand soothingly stroking up and down her back.   
“Fuck, that was so hot,” he grunted when she raised her head again.   
Her dopey grin faded when she realized that he was still hard inside of her. Carefully she moved her hips, only to shake her head.   
“I can’t go on…”   
“‘s fine, just hop off.”   
Poppy giggled and scrambled off him. She plopped on the bed and exhaled deeply.   
“Ya wanna stop?” Tora pressed his body against her side.   
“No. But I don’t want to move anymore.” With a reassuring kiss she pulled him on top of her.   
He easily slipped back inside of her, groaning at the sensation. He wanted to take it slow, wanted to be mindful of her physical limits. But he couldn’t. His hips moved on their own, driving his cock deeper inside of her with every thrust.   
Poppy wrapped her legs loosely around him, one hand clutching the sheets, the other gripping his hip, urging him on.   
Her moans mixed with his grunts and occasional muttered curses, the sound of his hips slamming against hers and the creaking of her bed.   
A symphony he wanted as an audio file so he could listen to it again and again.   
When he felt the familiar tingling in his balls, the pressure in his groin he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. He sucked in a harsh breath, thrusted two, three more times and let the pleasure wash over him. 

Afterwards they lay together, Poppy’s head on his chest, their legs intertwined.   
“Sooo… that dinner on Sunday,” she began, already sleepy but unwilling to miss even a second of this.   
“Yeah?”   
“Is that invitation your way of asking me if I want to be your Valentine?” She was tempted to check his expression but due to his pokerface she doubted she would be able to read him anyway.   
“My what?” Tora shifted. God, how he longed for a cigarette.   
“It - it’s Valentine’s Day on Sunday. I thought you asking me out means…” His unawareness was like a bucket full of cold water; she was wide awake now.   
“Sweetheart, that’s boyfriend/girlfriend shit. Ain’t got nothin’ to do with me.”   
“Oh.” She sat up and wrapped the sheets around herself. He had mentioned he wasn’t boyfriend material before, but this still came as a shock. Somehow she had expected them to be - something. But apparently they were still nothing.   
“Wouldn’t ask ya to be ‘Valentine’ anyway,” he grumbled. Poppy nodded. She was so stupid.   
“But-” He reached for her and pulled her back into his arms. “I would ask ya to be my girl. Ya know, not only for that one day, but until ya get tired of me.”   
Poppy melted.   
Maybe they didn’t need a label. Going on dates, spending their nights together, talking on the phone and texting - this still felt more like a relationship than anything she had experienced so far.   
“Well, I’m afraid you will have to wait quite a long time for that,” she replied and snuggled closer again. Tora pressed a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled deeply.   
“Yeah, wouldn’t want it any other way anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
